poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
High Five
Synopsis After seeing Jason & Bakumaru climbing the rope at Ernie's Juice Bar, Trini reveals to Pooh And The Others, The ETO Rangers & the other Ranger teens that she is terrified of heights. Bulk and Skull show up taunting Jason & Baku, though Bulk tries to climb the rope and brings part of the ceiling down. Meanwhile, Billy creates wrist communicators with which the rangers can contact the Command Center Zordon & Aura And Nyorori Has Made Changes On Bakumaru's Revealing Mirror Since Rita & Nyanma Are Using The Time Shifters To Assist Finster & Rouran's Monsters Now Instead of Reveal The Jyarei Monsters The Mirror Reverts The Effects On Their Foreheads After Bring Back To Life By Finster's Monstermatic. On the moon, Rita & Nyanma decides to trap Our Heroes & the rangers in a time warp the same way they did Zordon In The Land of Time. Jyuken, Squatt and Baboo send a rigged toy rocket to Earth that activates the time warp. Rita & Nyanma has Finster & Rouran create the zombie-like Bones monster & sends the First time shifter named jitterbug to control the time warp. Our Heroes & The rangers are first alerted to a small group of Putties forming outside of town. Zordon & Aura sends Pooh And The Others & The ETO Rangers & the teens to defeat them, and they decide to follow Zordon & Aura's advice and try to defeat the Putty Patrol without morphing. During the fight, Billy & Nyorori gets chased to the top of a cliff, and Trini must face her fears to go up and save them. She does, and Our Heroes & the Rangers are able to send the Putties running away in defeat. Bones & Jitterbug are sent down to draw Our Heroes & the Rangers out by attacking an amusement park. The Rangers morph to confront him but are sucked into the time warp. As they fight Bones & Jitterbug-con, Jyuken, Squatt and Baboo arrive to destroy the toy rocket, which sits in the time warp as the only means of escape. The rangers defeat Bones by throwing his head into a lava pit, and despite the fact that the plan was to trap the Rangers in the time warp, Rita & Nyanma decides to send a giant to help Jitterbug-Con To Earth to shatter the time warp and attack the Rangers on Earth. Jason summons his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord & Bakumaru Summon Kirinda and manages to destroy the Giant & Jitterbug-Con And Then Bakumaru Uses His New Mode In The Revealing Mirror And Reverts The Effects Of The Monstermatic On Jitterbug. Back at Ernie's Juice Bar, Our Heroes & the Rangers and Zordon & Aura (via communicator & ETO Badge.) congratulate Trini on conquering her fears. The episode ends in comedic and fun fashion when Zack, Bakumaru, Dave & Monk, wearing skull masks, spooked Trini and climbed the rope proving that she overcame her fear of heights. Script Kimberly: Hey Guys Let's See If You Do It Zack: Time To Go Up Bakumaru: Piece Of Cake Bakumaru & Jason Begins To Climbs On The Ropes Cream: Come On Boys You Can Do It Trini: Jason, Baku Be Careful If You Slip You're Really Begins To Hurt Yourselves Dave Felis: Come On Trini Calm Down You're Begin To Make Them Nervous Bakumaru: Nervous Jason: Man We're Not Begin To Make Nervous Bakumaru: Of A Climbing Trini: You Should Be Trini: Guys I'm Going To Be Over There Trini: At Least It's Down To Earth Dave Felis: You Should Give It A Try Trini: Are You Kidding? Uh-Uh You'll Never Catche Me Climbing Anything That High Tigger: Say Looks Like Someone Has A Brief Case Of Height Fright Zack: Yo Billy, Nyorori Zack: The Main Brains What's Up Billy: Hey Well, Actually We Do Have Some Exciting News To Disseminate Billy: See, We Made A Significent Break Through Bakumaru: Billy, Nyorori Heads Up The Four Begins To Fall Dave Felis: That Was Great Maybe Y'all Should Try Out For The Circus Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk: Nah Circus Don't Take Geek Clowns Skull Laughs Skull: Geek Clown That's Great That Is So Funny. Kimberly: Why Don't You Guys Just Crawl Back To The Ooze When You Came From? Bulk: Oh, That's Funny Especially Coming From A Friend of The Monkey Man & The Mouse Boy Here. Jason: Yeah At Least We Can Make It All The Way To The Top Skull: Hey,Hey,Hey,hey,Hey Are You Saying That Bulk Can't Do It? Bakumaru: You Wanna Bet Skull: Yeah, That's What You're Saying All Right Bulk: Step Aside And Let Me Show You And Your Friend How It's Done? Monk: Are You Sure You Know How To Work This Thing? Bulk: Well, What Do You Think I Am Stupid? Pochiro: Look Who's Talking Dave Felis: Well, You Know What They Say If The Rope Fits Climb It Skull Laughs Bulk Falls Everyone Laughs Cream: Good Skull: Hey Bulky I Thought You Were Going Up Bulk Tries To Climb The Rope And Breaks The Rope And Breaks The Ceramic Kimberly: Oh Yeah Bulk You Really Showed Us This Time Didn't You Skull: Yeah Showed Them. Meanwhile in Rita's Moon Palace Rita Laughs Rita: Pooh And His Friends And Those Power Rangers And The ETO Rangers. Are Going To Wish They Never Tangle With Us Nyanma: Okay Rita What's The Plan This Time Rita: We'll Trap Them In A Time Warp Rita: The Same Way We Did Zordon In The Land Of Time And When We're Through Nyanma: The World Is Going To Be Ours Rita & Nyanma Evil Laughs Meanwhile In The Youth Center Billy: See We Uh We Finally Completed Billy: A Narrow Beam Transmision Module That Will Allow Wave Function Billy: Over A Extended Interval Nyorori: Well? Aren't You All Excited Nyorori? Zack: Well Il Be As Son As I Figure Out What You Just Said Trini: They Created A Communicaton Device Using Microwaves Billy: Afirmative, See? They Revealed The Wrist Communicators Billy: We Now Have Connection To Zordon, Alpha And The Princess Aura And The Command Center Billy: Oh Here Goes For You Bakumaru Bakumaru: Hey My Old Trusty Revealing Mirror Nyorori: Now Since Rita & Nyanma Are Using The Time Shifters To Assit Their Monsters I Made A Special Adjustment To The Mirror Now Instead To Revealing The Jyarei Monsters, The Mirror Will Revert The Effects Of Nyanma's Magic On The Shifters Nyorori Billy: They Respond To Tactile Pressure Followed By Auditory Stimulus. Trini: So What You're Saying Is That We Just Touch And Talk Like This They Teleported Gaou: Hey Where Did Go Billy: Hmm, The Neutrino Power Grade Must've Cross-Molecular And Billy And The Others Are Teleported To The Command Center Alpha: Incoming. All Accidently They Fall Over Alpha Kimberly: Hey Guys! Billy: It Appers Our Communicators Malfunctioned Alpha: Oh Welcome Homeboys, Welcome Homegirls Alpha: What Brings You To The Hood ? Zack: Too Much TV Dave Felis: Especially For A Robot Zordon: We Command Your Latest Invention Billy. Aura: Not Only Have You Created A Communicator Aura: But Also You've Also Tapped Into The Command Center's Teleportation Unit Zordon: With Proper Adjustments It Will Allow To Teleport Here Aura: In An Emergency But Until Alpha Can Reprogram It Zordon: It Will Serve As A 2-Way Communication Link Zordon: Between The Command Center And Each Other From Wherever You Are Alpha: Hmm This Is Easy I Just Have To Reflux Uh-Oh Alpha Rapidly Is Out Of Control Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: Baboo, Jyuken Is The Time Device Ready Or You Have You Messed It Up Jyuken: We Mean, We Managed To Get It Ready Baboo: Even This Lunkhead Slowed Us Down Nyanma: Now Look's Ok Jyuken: It's All Programed Baboo: It'll Fly Down To Earth Squatt: And Wherever It Lands It'll Open A Hole In Time Jyuken: Finster & Rouran's Monster And The First Time Shifter Will Trap Them In The Hole Baboo: And They're Be Gone Forever Nyanma: It's Time To Pick A Monster And Now Time For Use A Time Shifter For Make Assitance Rita: The Babies Which one Of Those Delightfully Hideous Creatures Are We Using Along With The Famous Time Shifters That Once That Big Mouth Of Petrafina Didn't Catch Rouran: Ah None My Queens We're Making A New Monster Named Bones Will Be Perfect Nyanma: He'd Better Be Gentlemen Rita: He's So Gruesome And Ugly Just What We Wanted Finster: Thank You My Queens Finster: Rouran Ready For The First Shifter Rouran: Of Course And The Chosen Is Jitterbug Rouran Holds The Jitterbug Egg Rouran: This Is Heavy Rouran Puts The Stamp On Jitterbug's Egg Finster: We'll Send Them To The Monstermatic For Full Power Rouran: Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Are Useless Against Them The Monstermatic Begins To Bring Back To Life Bones & Jitterbug Nyanma: What's Taking So Long? He's Going To Be Overcooked And Jitterbug Is Going To Be A Shifter Omelet Bones & Jitterbug Appears Bones: I Am Bones And My Fellow Assistant Jitterbug At Your Services Rouran: Perhaps We Should've Set The Machine of Low It Need Some Adjustments Nyanma: All Right You Salad Brains It's Time to Launch The Time Device Rita: And We Don't Any Mistakes Rita: We Want Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Gone Jyuken: So You Want Me To Launch It Rita: Yes! Jyuken: Of Course My Queens Jyuken: I Just Got To Pull This Lever Squatt: Oh Boy I Hope You Know What Are You Doing Jyuken Jyuken: Silence Squatt Jyuken: 3-2-1 Fire The Rocket Is Going To Earth Rita: Ooh Where Is That Thing We Can't Wait To Trap Pooh And His Friends And Those ETO And Power Geeks In Our Time Warp Nyanma: Look There It Is. The Time Device Begins To Locate Our Heroes The Rocket Stops And Activates The Time Warp Meanwhile In The Command Center Billy: Extreme Audio Oscilliation Zack: What Does Indicate The Alarm Sounds Jason: What Is This? Bakumaru: What's That Noise Aura: It's Rita & Nyanma They Sent A Device To Open A Time Trap Zordon: And The Putty Patrol Is Gathering Outside Of Town Zordon: Find Out What They Are Up To While We Analyze The Time Device Activating Teleportation Jason: We're Outta Here Bakumaru: All Right Everyone Let's GO! All: RIGHT! They Teleport To The Location Of The Patrollers Kimberly: I Don't Get It What Are They Doing Out Here Jason: I Don't Know But We Better Stay Here And Keep An Eye On Them Billy: Um I Don't Believe That's A Viable Option Zack: What Are You Talking About? Pakaracchi: This Is Perfect Camuflage Souffle: It Was About 10 Seconds Ago Kimberly: Guys We Gotta Morph Jason: No Zordon And The Princess Said To Take Care Of Things On Our Own Before We Uses Our Powers Come On They Begin To Fight The Putties Rita: All Right Bones, Jitterbug Go Do Your Stuff Bones And Jitterbug Appears On Earth Zordon: Congratulations Power Rangers You've Done A Superb Job Dealing With The Putties Aura: And Special Congratulations To You Trini Aura: For Overcoming Your Fear In The Face Of Emergency They Sound The Alarm Zordon: Hold Your Positions Everyone Zordon: Our Scanners Have Picked Up A New Threat Aura: Rita & Nyanma Has Sent A Creature Named Bones And The First Of The Time Shifters Named Jitterbug Down To The Amusement Park Aura: He Can Fire Energy Bolts Out Of His Eyes And Jump Long Distances And Make Even Dissapear Zordon: They Probably Controls The Time Device As Well Zordon: So Get Moving Power Rangers Aura: It's Morphin' Time Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Sabertooth Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus The Rangers Appears All: POWER RANGERS Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers. Bones: Here Let Me Help You Get Ahead Bones Laughs Jitterbug: Into The Time Warp All Of You They Begin To Fight Bones Jitterbug, And His Cronies Jyuken Puts The Bomb Cream: Jason, Bakumaru Look Jason: Stop Bakumaru: Talking About Mission Impossible But This Is Ridiculous Trini Catches The Bone's Monster Head Trini: So Long Bonehead Falls The Head To The Lava And Bones Explodes Bakumaru: Now You're Next Jitterbug Jitterbug: Oh Boy I'm In Bigger Trouble Rita: We're Not Through Yet Moon, Dust, Soft & Planet Nyanma: Send To Earth A Giant Rita & Nyanma Laughs And The Giant Gladiator Appears Jitterbug: You 2 Are Going To Be Surrounded Jitterbug: Prepare To Expierience The True Terror Jitterbug: Jitterbug Shapeshift To JITTERBUG-CON Jitterbug-Con & The Giant Holds Jason & Bakumaru Jason: Put Us Down You Big Ox Bakumaru: Man We Had Enough Of You Let Us Go Bakumaru Uses His Saber To Slash The Giant's Hand Jason: Princess, Zordon We Need Dinozord Power Now! Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! Bakumaru Uses His Badge To Call Kirinda And The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Jason: All Right Now That's What I Called Power Jason: Let's Kick Some Giant. Come On, Partner Bakumaru: Okay! Jason: Morphin Jason Activates The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Jason: Dinozord Power On Bakumaru: Bakuretsu ETO Rangers! Forward They Begin To Fight Jason: How Am We're Doing Zack! Zack: Morphenomenal Yeah Jason: Time To Chill These Dudes Out Cream: Bakumaru Use The Revealing Mirror That Will Revert The Effects Of Nyanma's Magic On Jitterbug Bakumaru: Right You Got It Cream The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Begins His Attack Bakumaru: My Turn Bakumaru Holds The Revealing Mirror Bakumaru: And My Favorite Magic Word To Activate Is Bakumaru: JYAREI REVEAL! The Revealing Mirror Shoot His Laser And Reverts The Effects On Nyanma's Head Stamp On Jitterbug And The Stamp Is Erased And Jitterbug Is Back To Normal Jitterbug Awakes Jitterbug: What Happend Looks Like Have A Bad Nightmare Jitterbug: Last Thing That I Remember That Rita & Nyanma Has The Other Shifters Bakumaru: Don't Worry Jitterbug We'll Save Your Fellow Time Shifters Soon Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita & Nyanma Are Mad Nyanma: Oh, We've Got Such A Headache Rita: Somebody Bring Us An Aspirine And In The Youth Center Billy: Uh, Speaking Of Which Billy: Our Communicators Are Fully Funcitional Again, Billy: Thanks To Zordon, Alpha And The Princess Aura Nyorori: Now I Made Some Special Changes On The Revealing Mirror Now The Mirror Starts To Revert's The Effects On The Shifters Undo Rita & Nyanma's Evil Magic We Can Call The Shifters For Emergencies Nyorori Kimberly: Cool So Like We Can Teleport And Comunicate To The Command Center With This Things Billy: Affirmative Kimberly: This Is So Nineties Billy: Oh Trini I Wanted To Express Our Gratitutde Billy: In Helping Us Out Today Kimberly: Yeah The Way You Climbed Those Rocks Was Morphenomenal Trini: I Guess What They Say Is True You Really Don't Know What You Can Do Trini: Until You're Forced To Do It Trini: I Hope I Can Be That Confident The Next Time Zack, Bakumaru, Dave,And Monk Scares Trini And Trini Climbs To The Rope Bakumaru: Aah! Girl Looks Like You've Definitley Overcame Your Fear Of Hights Everyone Laughs Trini: Bakumaru, Zack Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes